End of Days
by Charmed1s
Summary: Serena and Co. return to their rightful Demension,they learn of their enemys and allies. Two new scouts. What happens when one doesnt get what she needs most?R&R!
1. Feelings

OK! This is my first ever Sailor Moon fic, my first ever DBZ fic, and my first ever Dbz/SM fic. Go easy on meh! This is my second EVER story, on FF. net that is, and my first story is, how do I say it, extremely dumb. So after reading some very good stories (ex: Saiyajin no Oujo by Katlin Grace, Light and Darkness by Angel Kitty, A new way of living by Echo Hunter, and Moon of destiny by Lord-Mandrake) I've decided to start writing my own. Yeah, you might say I got a lot of my ideas from these stories, but I promise I got some of my own. Like introducing some of my own characters and 'hopefully' a different story plot, and if not at least a twist =-). Some people will act a little differently in the beginning, like Amy and such. They will eventually go back to normal. If you want to see the different ness in later chapys just put it in the reviews. Well, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own SM or DBZ, but I do own the characters I make up, even if they have been used in diff. stories, their appearance, powers, attitude and all of the above are all from my twisted mind. The only thing in common is the fact that their Senshi names are the same. Onward! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A long time ago there was a kingdom, The Moon Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom was home to one of the strongest races in the universe, the Lunarians. The Lunarians were known for their beauty, power and kindness. Obviously the Queen was one to die for. Queen Serenity did great things. She became head of the Silver Alliance, a treaty with most of the inner, and the outer planets of the Milky Way Galaxy. Yeah, I bet you're asking why I said was. The Moon Kingdom was attacked by a viscous self absorbed bitch, named Beryl. Every one was killed, except for the Queen. With her last ounce of strength, the Queen sent her daughter, and her daughter's court to be reborn into the future. The Queen then died.  
  
Every planet in the Galaxy was part of the Silver Alliance, except for Earth. Earth, and the Sun, which wasn't a planet. The Earth wasn't part of the Alliance for who knows what reason. And the Sun? Well the Solarians were ones to keep to themselves, and not one dared to cross them, for fear of dieing a very painful death. Other planets tried to get in on the treaty, mostly a planted called Vegeta-sei. The King of Vegeta-sei was a very powerful man, his race of Saiyans were the third most powerful race in the universe, tying in with the Lunarians. The other two stronger races? The Solarians coming in at number 2 and the Erathians, coming in at number one. Now, enough of the past, time for the present.  
  
"SERENA! What are you doing, you crazy little fruit fly?!?!" Raye screamed.  
"Hu.wha?" Serena asked, sitting up groggily. All of the scouts were staring at her. "Heh heh." Serena laughed.  
  
"Serena, you need to stay awake during our meetings, its very important!" Luna exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry guys; I've just not been getting enough sleep. I've been having these strange dreams lately (AN: Yes, I did use this line from Kingdom Hearts, and yes, Utada Hikaru's Simple and Clean should start playing in your head..NOW!) It's like the dreams are pulling me towards another dimension. It's hard to explain. It's like I'm, were, not meant to be here." Serena said.  
"Well, Serena, you kind of do have a point," Pluto said.  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"You and your scouts were not meant to be sent to this time," Luna and Artemis said at the same time.  
"Huh?" Mina asked, dumbfounded.  
"It means that this is not your home, your home is in a different dimension. In time we were going to tell you, and in time we are going to send you there. Be ready by 5 tomorrow morning. I will be waiting for you," Trista said and then she teleported away.  
"Hold up, this doesn't make sense," Lita said, "why were we sent to this dimension instead of the other one?"  
"Well, we don't know. Queen Serenity must have not had the energy to send us to the correct time line," Luna said.  
"Luna, I also have had another feeling. A feeling like Darien and I aren't meant to be together." Serena said slowly.  
"WHAT?!?!" Darien screamed.  
"Yes Serena, Darien is not you future king, unfortunately for him. We all thought he was your Prince; he had the right attributes, the dark hair and such. But no, sadly he is not. He's just a half bred Earthling. He doesn't even have the powers that should be his by birth. We checked back into all of our memories and Darien was supposed to be courted to Trista. Funny how these things happen." Artemis said with a goofy smile, "Besides, he only wanted you for your rank in the Silver Alliance. All he wants is a hot chick and a powerful one at that."  
"That is not true, I love you Serena!" Darien said franticly.  
"Can it dumbass!" Raye shouted and smacked him with a broom.  
"Raye, if you're going to hit him with a broom hit him with the hard side!" Mina exclaimed.  
"I have taken shit from him for too long! It's always 'Oh my beloved Serena, I must protect you from everything, every fly that touches your skin, every piece of hair that might fall in your eye.'!! He is a total ass kisser! And then he bosses US around??? I have enough power in my pinky toe to castrate him! Darien is just a power hungry, no good ass kisser. Go kiss some ass, ass kisser. WoOoO!" Raye screamed in one breath. Everyone sweat dropped except for Darien. He looked like he was going to kill Raye.  
"I think Raye lost it," Lita whispered to Amy.  
"Yeah, but she has a point. Darien is always bossing us around. Aren't we the powerful ones? Shouldn't we be bossing him around?" Amy asked in a whisper. Lita nodded. "Lets do something then, lets kick his ass and then wipe his memories of us," Mina whispered, hearing the conversation. Amy nodded. Amy, Lita, and Mina all transformed. Raye thought for a moment, then she transformed as well.  
"Serena, it's time for us to do some good for the world and kick his ass all the way back to The Dark Kingdom. If you want to see, stay, if you don't leave." Raye said. All four of the scouts used their most powerful attacks on Darien before anyone could object. Darien laid on the ground twitching.  
"Serena, you should do the Luna Mind Meld on him before he gains consciousness." Amy said. Serena couldn't believe it. Her scouts took out Darien! Not only did they take him out but they paid and cleaned up afterwards!  
"Ok," Serena whispered, and then did the mind meld. He woke up and walked away not remembering a thing. I hope he finds love someday Serena thought. They all went to bed after packing some things. The next morning was sure going to be interesting.  
  
How did ya like it??? Flames= No! But constructive criticism is ok. Please review! I need to know how good I did! 


	2. Meet the Parents

Neko- She is 17. She has Brown hair a little pass her shoulders. Her eyes are green. She's 5'7 and is a well toned gal. Trinity- Red hair, Blue eyes. 5'6, normal sized teenager. 16. Italics are people talking telepathically, or memories. 'These' are thinking. Now, let the show begin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Somewhere in New York City-  
  
Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird- Neko shot up with a dead fright. 'No, not again!' -and if that mocking bird don't sing, mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring- "Get out of my head!" Neko screamed. And if that diamond ring don't shine- "Nooo!" Neko screamed and then she threw a vase at the wall. It all stopped, and then it started to rain. Neko held her head in her hands and began to cry. This wasn't uncommon. Neko, as she likes to be called, is tormented like that on a daily bases. She can't get it to stop, so she runs. Everywhere she goes she thinks she might find the answer, the reason she hasn't been able to get a full nights sleep in the past five years. But no, nothing. Neko is a special girl. She has some very special gifts. She is a Wiccan. She has a range of powers; even those couldn't help her solve her mystery. Neko stopped crying and got up to look out her motel window. She saw four people in the parking lot, all wearing dark clothing. 'That can't be right' Neko thought. Neko got on her leather pants and her black leather combat boots. She put on her tank top and her coat. She opened her motel door and heard a blood curling scream. Neko jumped over the railing of the second floor and fell to the ground. She got up and ran towards the four men. They had a girl. A very strange looking girl, with the symbol of the sun shining on her forehead.  
"Let her go!" Neko exclaimed, just as the men were going to hit the girl.  
"Why should we? You going to stop us, you meddling wench?" One of them asked.  
"Seeing as how you asked me too-"Neko said. She kicked the man in the face and punched him in the gut. The other three men pulled out their guns. They pointed them at her.  
"Don't mover or your toast." One of them sneered.  
"Really? You pwomise?" Neko asked. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them they were black as the night. She said a few choice words-*Io bando tu all'inferno- and then they burst into flames. The girl looked at Neko then she screamed.  
"Shut up! Your going to attract somebody!" Neko exclaimed. The girl became quiet.  
"What's you name?" Neko asked, "And why did you have the symbol of the sun shining on you forehead?"  
"I don't know exactly, when ever I get emotional it seems to appear. And my name is Trinity, what's yours?'  
"Neko," She said, and extended a hand to help Trinity up. "Why were those guys doing that to you?" 'Stupid question! Someone probably paid them to kill her.' Neko thought. "My father and mother are dead. I was sent to live with my uncle, but he is a stingy old basterd. I ran away and I guess these men were paid to get me." Trinity said. 'Hmm, she has an accent.Irish maybe?' Neko thought. 'Maybe she is one of the women my grandmother told me about. Maybe she is also a Senshi.' Neko thought. "Trinity- do you need a place to crash?" Neko asked. 'Better to keep her near just incase.' "Yes! I would appreciate that very much, and uh, how did you set them on fire?" Trinity asked a little shakily. "Long story, I'll tell you another time. C'mon, we need to get inside." Trinity followed Neko back to her motel room. Trinity got dried off. Neko handed her a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. "Here, wear these." Neko said. Trinity mumbled thank you. 'This is going to be a long ass night.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back in Tokyo-  
  
"Serena, stop mumbling, I'm trying to sleep!" Raye said half sleeping.  
"Sorry Raye, but I got another weird feeling. It was like a power surge. Like, you know when you became a scout? How Luna had a feeling about you? I think I just had it. Go back to sleep, I need to talk to Pluto." Serena said. Serena got up and then walked into another room. She called Pluto.  
"Pluto, there's something you not telling me." Serena stated when Pluto came down.  
"Well, what do you mean?" Pluto said, trying to play it off.  
"There are more scouts, aren't there? You were going to leave them behind, weren't you?" Serena asked. "Yes and no. There are other scouts, two to be exact. And no, I wasn't going to leave them. I was going to transport them to the next dimension, just as I was going to do for you. And before you even ask, no I can't tell you who they are. It is something they need to find on their own. Something that they must embark on together. Princess, you should get some sleep, were leaving in two hours." Pluto said and then disappeared. 'Well, that explained a few things." Serena then went back to the room and fell asleep.  
  
Two hours later-  
  
"Serena, get up, were leaving!" Raye screamed. Serena awoke with a jolt.  
"Why must you scream so much?" Serena asked.  
"Because, it's my favorite hobby." Raye said with a smirk, "Now get up, were leaving." Raye walked out the door and Serena got up. She picked up her things and went to be with the others.  
"Pluto, I'm ready." Serena said.  
"Good. Hold on to each other tightly." Pluto said and then opened a portal. Pluto instructed them to walk through, and then they would be in the new dimension. They all walked through and ended up in a beautiful forest.  
"Wow-"Lita gasped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Motel room-  
  
"Trinity, we got to go. Get up," Neko said. Trinity sat up groggily and felt a pull right above her navel.  
"That felt weird." She said. Neko felt it too. They both blinked, and when they reopened their eyes they were standing right outside of a humongous building, Capsule Corp.  
"Whoa! Where the hell are we?!?" Neko screamed. A woman looked up from her gardening.  
"Oh dear, such language. How may I help you?"  
"Who are you?" Neko asked.  
"My name is Mrs. Briefs. Who are you?" The woman said/asked kindly.  
"Neko and this is Trinity." Neko said cautiously.  
"Welcome! Do you need a place to stay? We have plenty of rooms, and I'm sure my daughter and her family would LOVE some company!" Mrs. Briefs said with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Yeah, whatever." Neko said, still not completely understanding the situation. They were led inside to the living room.  
"Hold on, I'll get my daughter and the family." The woman said with a smile.  
"Is this woman a whack job?" Trinity asked.  
"I don't know. Be careful, she may come back with a knife." Neko whispered. Trinity laughed. Then a woman with blue hair walked in with a teenager and a short man.  
"Well, about time you got here!" The woman with the blue hair exclaimed. 'What the-'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scouts-  
  
"Girls, you will stay with one of my friends, he is a very kind person and he has just built a guest house! He lives in over the hill. Let's go." Pluto said and started walking over the hill. Everyone followed silently. They came to a house secluded by trees. Serena gasped as she saw three men, well two men and a teenager fighting each other.  
"STOP!" Serena screamed. The three guys looked at her strangely. "Why, we are training." The oldest one said. Pluto smiled. "Goku, they know not of what you lifestyles are like. And remember, she is blonde." Pluto said. (AN: Im sorry but I had to say that! Ive always wanted too) Blank stares were shot at Pluto.  
"Well, you should get settled, bye!" Pluto said nervously and then she teleported away. Serena grumbled. "I'm hungry, got any food?!?" She asked happily. Everyone sweat dropped and fell over. "Yeah right inside, I'll take you, by they way, my name is Gohan." He said. 'Gohan-interesting name.' Serena and Corp. followed Gohan inside to get food. They ate to they couldn't stand to eat another bite.  
"I'm so sleepy. I need sleep." Serena said tiredly. Gohan laughed.  
"Goten, take them to the guest house so they can sleep." Goku said.  
"Ok," Goten said with a devilish smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* * Io bando tu all'inferno- Roughly that means " I banish you to hell" I felt it fit nicely in there, so its there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* OoO what is he gunna doooo. Gotens a naughty boy! Any wayz, thaz that second chapter, introducing you to Trinity, Neko and some DBZ pplz. Review plzzzzzzz. 


	3. Unforgivable

AN: Oo I forgot to mention, usually the people thinking are going to be Neko or Serena, seeing as how they are going to be/are the main char. Of the story. Ne wayz, Tankies to the two people who reviewed Jewel and jonhtonej. The first reviews of hopefully (Don't wanna jinx myself) a good story. Ok, done babbling, lets get crakin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Scouts-  
  
"Goten, your grin does not appeal to me so please remove it from your face." Amy said calmly. Mina and Lita laughed their asses off. Goten frowned and began walking them to the guest house. After about 5 feet (AN: Yeah, 5 ft, goku's just a lazy ass) they were standing in front of the guest house.  
  
"Well, here's your new home. Your lucky, I've been asking to move into here for a while now, it's more spacious and more technology friendly then my house is." Goten said. Everyone walked inside and looked around. It wasn't bad. There was every normal thing a house should have. One thing bothered them though.  
  
Raye asked in a deadly serious tone. Goten looked at Raye like she was crazy.  
"Don't you? I mean, who REALLY wants to walk all the way to the kitchen for food when all they had to do was go to the fridge near them?" Goten said obviously.  
"OH MY GAWD! There's even one in the bathroom!" Mina screamed. Goten backed out of the house nervously.  
"Now girls, think of all the diet bars you can put in there." He said nervously.  
"DIET?!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Serena screamed. Everyone fell over, except Goten. He ran. Serena breathed loudly. 'Diet, my god, that kid is so stupid...'  
  
*~* Neko-  
  
"Now now, sit down dear, we must have a little chat about your language." Mrs. B said to Neko.  
"MOTHER! We need to talk to Neko and her friend alone. Go make some cookies." Bulma said. Mrs. B looked happy and she waddled off to the kitchen.  
"Sit down you annoying brats." Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Bulma smacked him in the back of the head. Trunks kept throwing these sexy 'looks' at Neko. Neko and Trinity sat down.  
"Well, I guess your wondering why you are here. You are here for your destinies. Neko, Trinity, you two are verryy( AN: think of the Uncle voice from the Jackie Chan TV show!) important. You two are Sailor Scouts!" Bulma said excitedly.  
"No shit Sherlock, got anymore fucking tricks up your damn sleeves?" Neko said irritably. Vegeta jumped up and flew towards Neko. Neko waved her hand and sent him through a wall.  
"Back off shorty!" Trinity screeched. Bulma sat there with her jaw hanging open. Trunks was laughing.  
"I am sorry, but close your mouth it's starting to get a little damp in here." Neko said. Bulma complied and closed her mouth. Trunks was still laughing.  
"Well-it seems you two know of your destiny already-well, a part of it anyway." Bulma said. Trinity raised her hand.  
"What's a sailor scout?" She asked. Bulma's eyes shined with happiness.  
"A Sailor Scout is a being with planetary powers. They wield a specific power of their planet. Each S.S. is a princess, and they all protect one princess, of the Moon Kingdom, except for you two." Bulma said. Neko rolled her eyes.  
"I could have told her that lady. If you really want to help us you can tell her how to transform. I already know." Neko said. Vegeta stumbled back into the room with a huge bump on his head. Bulma's eye twitched.  
"You listen here! I am your elder and you will respect me! Pluto NEVER told me that you two would be so...be so..IGNORANT! Be quiet!" Bulma screamed. Neko laughed.  
"Listen woman, we never asked to come here. You just pulled us out of our world and brought us here. We have no respect for those who disrupt others lives." Neko said with a sneer.  
"As you never have.." A voice from behind said. It was Pluto. Neko got up and punched the green haired lady right in the jaw.  
"You! Bring me back! NOW!" Neko screamed. Pluto recovered.  
"Your destiny is here! You think this will be worse then your old home? All you did is run, run from your insecurities. Run from your problems. I tried to help you. I showed you how to embrace your power but you wanted none of it. All you wanted was to bring yourself more hurt. I will not allow a princess of your stature to be like that. Now close your mouth and do what you're told!" Pluto said with fire in her eyes. Neko laughed.  
"So the old one has a backbone after all. As you wish, your freakiness." Neko sat and said nothing. Pluto sighed.  
"I also tried to teach you manners, but some are harder to teach then others," Pluto turned to Bulma. "Bulma, I need to speak to you alone." Bulma and Pluto walked off into another room. Neko smirked at Vegeta who was rubbing his head.  
"You! Stop looking at me you pathetically weak onna!" Vegeta said with a painful gasp.  
"Trinity, would you like to see a short man turn into a great big Popsicle?" Neko asked. Trinity nodded. Vegeta got up and ran out of the room.  
"Wow, he's never done that before. He even killed himself and he wasn't scared. But you, you have something." Trunks said with a glint in his eyes.  
"How old are you?" Neko asked.  
"18, in two weeks." Trunks said proudly. Vegeta peaked around the corner.  
"Want to live to see that?" Neko asked calmly.  
"Yes.."  
"Then stop flirting with me. I have no interest in you. You remind me of Max, he's a bitchy boy, looks a bit like you too. He wasn't a man. Then again, none of you males are really men, huh? Just a bunch of cowards who leave the first chance they get. That's what my dad did. He left, right when he found out about my mom being pregnant. Then she gave me up to my grandmother and they went and got themselves killed. Stupid huh? Men, I would rather get a dog, at least THEY are loyal." Neko said. Trunks gasped.  
"I am so much better then a dog! Give me a minute and I can show you.." Trunks said *sexily*.  
"YOU HENTAI! GET AWAY!" Neko screamed. Bulma and Pluto then walked back in.  
"You two are to stay here, train here, eat here, basically you won't leave here unless Bulma needs you too. If you don't, I will discipline you, seeing as how I have guardianship of both of you." Pluto said. 'What?!?'  
"No you don't! You don't own me!" Neko screamed. Pluto showed her the papers. They were signed and everything. Neko fell to her knees.  
"But..NO! Leave!" Neko screamed. Pluto smiled at Trinity and Neko, said goodbye and then teleported away. Trinity just stood there, looking shocked. 'I wonder if they have any pizza." she thought. Neko stood up and left the house and went into the woods. Trinity was about to go after her but Bulma stopped her.  
"She needs time to think. Let her have some time." Bulma said with a smile.  
"Ok," Trinity whispered.  
"Trunks, why don't you show Trinity her room?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded and led Trinity to her room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Neko-  
  
Neko ran. She ran through the woods and stopped at a waterfall. She looked at it with wonder. She saw bubbles coming up from behind it, so she looked closer. There was an underwater cavern. Neko dove in and went through the tunnel. She kept swimming until she reached a dead end. Then she looked up. She was an opening. She got out and realized it was a secluded cave. Neko crawled to a corner. She just sat there, silently crying away her pain.  
  
'Hush little baby don't say a word-' The taunting voice began. Neko just starred at the wall. She cried a little harder and she soon fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Scouts-  
  
"Serena, are you ok?" Amara asked Serena, seeing her in distress.  
"Yeah, I'm fine.." Serena said. She too heard the song..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ohhhhhh what does that mean? I can' tell you yet, but you won't believe it. Muh ha ha ha ha. And no, they aren't related so stop your thoughts there. Pleaseeee review. Oh, I don't remember if I mentioned this but the outer went with the inners. They are there too. Why did Neko turn into a crybaby for a second? You'll find out. Review! 


	4. Transformation

First, I don't know about couples. I have no idea who to pair who with. If you want this to be a Trunks/Neko, Trunks/Trinity or Goten/Serena, Goten/ Neko. I wouldn't mind hearing what you think. Actually, I need to hear what you think. Secondly, this chapter is going to be the first time you see Neko transform. It is going to be interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neko-  
  
After about three hours of sleep Neko awoke. She sat up and sniffled. 'God, why do I have to be so weak? I couldn't save my grandmother and now... now I can't even save myself.' Neko shed another tear. It has been about three years since Neko's grandma was killed. Ever since then she has been haunted by her songs. Songs that once comforted Neko now make her want to die. Neko stood up and went back to the hole that leads to the water. Neko dove in and swam out. She got out of the river and began walking back to Bulma's house. The cave was now her special place. She passed by a tree that had scratch marks on it. Neko thought of something, but hurriedly dismissed it. She neared the house. Neko sighed and began walking towards it, reluctantly. Pluto was right. Nothing could have been worse then her other life. Nothing. Neko walked in the front door and saw Trinity eating some pizza. She looked happy. Neko smirked.  
"Hey Trinity, you look happy." Neko said. Trinity chewed her pizza and nodded her head. Bulma walked into the room and saw Neko all wet.  
"Dear! You need to dry off before you catch a cold! Come on, I'll show you to your room. Pluto told me of your clothing choices so I bought you some I think you would like. There are also some things with color in them, if you're feeling wacky." Bulma said. 'This woman is nuts. If I don't kill her some random man will. How the short one deals with her is unbelievable.'  
"Now you have your own bathroom. Trinity is across the hall and Trunks is to your left. You have a big closet full of cloths, so don't worry about that. And if you need money, talk to me and I'll get you working." Bulma said. She turned around to leave.  
"Bulma, I'd like to have a job." Neko said with her eyes glued to the floor. Bulma smiled.  
"Of course..." *~*~*  
  
Scouts-  
  
"Goten, give me my locket!" Serena screamed as she chased Goten around. Goten laughed.  
"Not until you give me a kiss!" He laughed.  
"Give it to me before I castrate you!" Serena screamed. Goten dropped it and ran away again. Serena picked it up. She had a feeling.  
"Girls, do you feel that?" She asked. Raye nodded.  
"Everyone transform!" Michelle said. They all transformed and began the process of teleporting towards the evil feeling. *~*~*~* Neko-  
  
Neko felt something, something bad. She checked outside to see if anyone was around. No one was. She sighed.  
"Eternal Earth Crystal Power!" Neko screamed. The transformation began with a dazzling blackish green light. As it went away, there was Neko, Sailor Scout of Pain and Power (AN: yeah, it's corny but what u going to do?). Every piece of clothing on her was black. Her Crystal had a green gem and her tiara had a green one. She wore boots that stopped at her knees. They were black and were tight fitting. You could see the roundness of her leg muscles. She teleported to the bad feeling instantly, teleporting onto a tree branch to conceal her. There was a huge gray monster with its claws around a girl. Neko's eyes narrowed.  
"Stop right there you big ugly...thing!" She heard someone scream. There stood 8 Sailor scouts. Neko gasped. 'They are here too? GREAT!' Neko backed up against the tree and watched from her position. All of the scouts started there attacks.  
"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"  
"Venus love and beauty shock!"  
"Mars flame sniper!"  
"Jupiter oak evolution!"  
"Neptune deep submerge!"  
"Uranus world shaking!"  
"Moon Spiral Heart attack!" The attacks had no affect what-so-ever. 'Oh no, this isn't good.' Neko jumped down in front of every one and began her attack.  
"Earth Fire and Lighting Disintegrate!" Neko threw the fireball with lighting sparking around it at the monster. It hit the monster in the head and it turned to dust. Neko teleported away without a word. She left the others with a shock.  
"Who was that? I didn't know there were other Scouts." Serena said with her eyes wide with shock.  
"Who cares, she dusted the thing when we couldn't even scratch it. We should make sure she is on our side." Amara said.  
"Right." They all said as they went back to their home, pondering over who this mysterious girl was.  
  
*~*~* Bulmas house-  
  
"Right. Ok Goku, bring them over if you want." Bulma said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Neko's room-  
  
Neko teleported in and de-transformed. She sighed and sat on her bed. 'Great, now they know about me. They aren't supposed to know. No one is except Pluto, Trinity and Hikaru.' Neko got up and looked into the mirror for once wishing that her guardian was with her. 'I don't know what to do.' There was a blinding light and a thump. Neko turned around and saw what she needed.  
"Hikaru!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
That's it. Hikaru is important. You'll find out who she is next time. Sorry so short. R&R! 


	5. TrainingCapture

Trunks-Almost 18 Goten-17 Gohan-28 Goku, Vegeta, Bulma-40's Chi-Chi=Dead. Bra-boarding school (Yeah, im evil.) 10. Rini=Not in this fic until further notice. She always annoyed me.  
  
*~*  
  
Neko ran up to Hikaru and flung her arms around her. "Hikaru, you have no idea how much I need you right now." Neko said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"You left me..You abandoned me! And now you seek forgiveness?!?" The white tiger growled. Neko sighed.  
  
"I couldn't take you with me. You are too big! I needed to go without being seen. You understand?" Neko explained with a smile. Hikaru growled.  
  
"I guess..where is the Solarian? I felt her traveling with you." Hikaru said.  
  
"Well, she's across the hall." Neko whispered. Hikaru's eyes turned to a glare.  
  
"Care to explain WHY?!?" Hikaru growled. "Well..funniest story! These men were attacking this girl outside of my motel, so I go out there and try to stop them. The chick had the Sun symbol glowing on her forehead! The men tried to kill me but I flamed them. You know, humans are so stupid." Neko said with a sigh. Hikaru smiled. There was a knock on the door. It was Bulma. "Neko, what is that growling noise? Are you ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm fine! It's just my uh..my favorite TV show! Yeah it's about tigers." Neko said quickly. Bulma sighed.  
  
"Dinner is ready, come on down." Bulma said and then she walked away. 'Dinner? With these freaks? Will this nightmare ever end!?' Neko got up and turned to Hikaru. "You don't make too much noise! I need to tell them and if you make noise before I do you are going to be killed by the short one. Shhhhh!" Neko said. She left the room and closed the door. Neko proceeded down the hall way and down the stairs to the kitchen. Neko gasped. On the table were mounds of food. 'My god, why are they skinny? They should be as big as elephants!' Trunks looked up from his plate and smiled at Neko. Neko's eyes narrowed.  
  
Dear, you never changed out of your wet cloths! Are they still wet?" Bulma asked. "No, they are dry." Neko said as she sat down next to Vegeta, across from Trinity. Trunks smiled. Neko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Trinity, tomorrow we should try and figure out how to get you to transform. We need to find who has your transformation stick/ crystal." Neko said as she put some salad on her plate. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Weak onna, salad is for the weak. You would know wouldn't you?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Hey, you want to have a date with the wall again? It can be arranged. Then again you scared the wall last time; put a big ol hole in it." Neko said. Trinity giggled.  
"You will respect me in my house! If you don't I will show you a real fight!" Vegeta screamed.  
"Excuse me mister! This is MY house! You shut up!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta. Neko laughed.  
"Who's weak now?" Neko whispered into his ear. Vegeta snarled and got up. He stalked outside and into a round room. Neko raised an eye brow.  
"Where'd he go?" Trinity asked.  
"Into the gravity chamber." Trunks said, eyeing Neko. 'Gravity chamber?'  
"Am I allowed to use that?" Neko asked with a hint of interest in her voice. Bulma nodded.  
"If you can tear vegetable head away from it, yes." Bulma said. 'Good.'  
"I almost forgot, Goku is bringing over some friends." Bulma said.  
"What kind of friends?" Trunks asked.  
"Some females." Bulma said as she winked at Neko. 'NO!"  
"Bulma, you can't tell them about us!" Neko said.  
"Why not?" Bulma asked.  
"They aren't supposed to know! No one is except for The Queen, Pluto and my guardian." Neko said.  
"Well I haven't told them, so your secret is safe." Bulma said. "And Trunks, you never heard this. Keep your mouth closed." Trunks nodded. He wouldn't have said anything, anyway. If he wanted Neko to be his girl he had to make her feel like she could trust him. *~* Scouts-  
  
They walked up to the house with Goku and his sons. They rang the door bell. Bulma answered the door.  
"Welcome! Come on in!" Bulma said happily. Everyone walked into the living room. Trinity walked in too. Trunks and Neko stayed in the kitchen. Neko looked at trunks. He quickly looked away from her and blushed.  
"So Trunks, tell me about yourself." Neko said.  
"Well, I am almost 18. You know my parents. I am a Sayain. I am actually the prince." Trunks said proudly. 'A prince? You're kidding me!' Neko raised an eye brow.  
"If you're a prince shouldn't you be interested in a princess?' Neko asked. Trunks nodded. "Seeing as how you are the Sailor Scout of earth that makes you a princess. I've been reading up on my Scout knowledge." Trunks said with a smirk. Neko shook her head. 'Well, can't fool him there.'  
"Let's go see the others." Trunks said. He walked into the living room at sat on a chair. Neko got up and slowly walked into the living room. Neko appeared in the door way and leaned against it.  
"Neko! This is Goku and his sons Goten and Gohan. His 'friends' are Serena, Lita, Raye, Mina, Amy, Amara, Hotaru and Michelle. Girls, this is Neko" Bulma said. Hey's and hi's came from the girls. Neko just stared blankly at Serena. 'Where's Darien...' Neko thought. Neko said hey. Serena smiled.  
"How old are you Neko?" Serena asked. Neko then realized. They did something to Darien.  
"What's it to you, you preppy bitch?" Neko sneered. Everyone gasped in shock.  
"You..!"Amara growled as she stood. "No one talks to her like that."  
"Fuck off. I talk to people however I feel like." Neko said. Goten trembled. He knew Neko was going to get it. Amara ran towards Neko with a fist raised. She was ready to punch her, but Neko grabbed her hand. She twisted it. Amara screamed in pain.  
"Back the fuck off before I turn you into ground beef." Neko said in a deadly tone. Neko released Amara and walked outside. Neko walked up to the gravity chamber and opened the door. She grabbed a shocked Vegeta and threw him out. Neko closed the door. She looked at the screen. '1,000 times earth gravity. He finds this a challenge?' Neko began beating the living hell out of a droid. She had to release her frustrations. Darien wasn't here. He was supposed to be. Neko's father and Darien's father had talks about them being courted. In the end it didn't work out, but they still remained great friends. She never sought him out because he never knew she was a Sailor Scout. See, the Earth had two kingdoms. Darien was part of the weaker kingdom, and Neko was a part of the stronger. They had two different royalties. The two kingdoms were not enemies so they never had to worry about wars. Neko annihilated three more droids. The chamber opened and someone stepped in. Neko turned around and threw a punch. It was caught. She looked right into the eyes of Trunks. He grinned.  
"What ya doing princess?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Kicking your ass." Neko said and threw Trunks into a wall. Neko ran up to him and began her assault (AN: Think of her fighting style as Matrix crossed with street fighting. Oh yeah, it packs a punch.). After about three minutes Trunks wrapped his arms around Neko and smiled.  
"If your Ki level was stronger you would be able to hurt me, but it isn't. You have a good fighting style though. I want to teach you. Want me to?" Trunks asked. Neko struggled. "Fine!" She said as she gasped for air. Trunks smiled. He let her go. Neko fell to the floor and breathed. She looked up at him.  
"You're loving this aren't you? Don't get used to it!" She said. She got up and stalked out of the chamber. Trunks laughed. 'Oh yeah, she's mine.' he thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Two weeks later-  
  
It was Trunks's birthday. He was outside with Neko training her. No one asked why he was doing it. Trunks was currently teaching Neko to use ki blasts. She already had other things, like sensing power levels and flying.  
  
"Concentrate! Use your energy and expel it from your body!" Trunks said.  
"I'm trying!" Neko screamed. She formed a black orb and shot it at Trunks. Trunks grinned and got ready to deflect it. The orb flew towards him. He raised his arm and did his block, but it didn't work. The orb went right through and hit him in the chest. Trunks fell to the ground gasping for air. 'SO COOL!' Neko thought. She walked up to him and saw he was bleeding. 'Uh oh.'  
"Trunks? Are you ok?" Neko asked.  
"Yes, give me a minute." He said. He got up and turned to Neko.  
"That was unbelievable. Your first blast was amazing. Usually the bigger the blast the more powerful it will be. But your blast was tiny and I couldn't even block it. You got something, girl." Trunks said. Neko smirked.  
"You doubted me? Come on, let's get you inside. Don't want you to bleed to death." Neko said. She helped him inside. She brought him to Bulma and told her about the blast.  
"Wow, that's amazing! I'm sorry Trunks, you must be in pain. Let me help." Bulma said. She got a new machine and turned it on. She held it over his wound and it healed instantly.  
"Thanks mom" Trunks said.  
"Your welcome. You two should start settling down. It's Nine-o-clock. Watch some TV or something." Bulma said. Trunks nodded his head. He and Neko walked out. Neko felt something. Something bad.  
"Trunks, I think I'm going to hit the hay." Neko said. She ran into her room and shut the door. There was Hikaru. Neko had told Bulma of Hikaru and she had no issues with her being here. She had her own little bed and everything.  
"Hikaru, there's another attack. I got to go." Neko said. She transformed. She opened the window and flew out. Unknown to her there was someone watching her.  
"Where is she going?" Trunks asked himself. He flew out the window and followed her. Neko lowered herself to the ground behind a giant willow tree. There were in a meadow with a lake. There was a couple being attacked by a monster. Neko thought for a moment. She jumped out from behind the tree and yelled at the monster.  
"Hey! Ugly! Let them go!" The monster dropped them and turned to Neko.  
"As Sailor Earth I am the protector of all living things! In the name of the Earth, I'm going to dust your ugly ass." Neko said with confidence. Then out of no where she was hit in the back of the head by a man. The man cackled and looked down at Neko's unconscious body. Trunks was filled with rage. The monster picked up Neko. The man opened a portal and the monster disappeared into it. Trunks flew towards the man.  
"Pathetic." The man said. Trunks slammed into an invisible force field. "Bring her back!" trunks said as he stood back up.  
"No, I'm sorry. The King needs her. She is the last piece of the puzzle. Now the Dark Kingdom will finally overtake the Moon Kingdom, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The man said.  
"Who are you?" Trunks asked.  
"Who I am is none of your business. Here's a message for the other one. You're next. Tell her, will you?" The man laughed and disappeared. Trunks sat there. There was nothing he could do. He lost her. Again. Trunks's screams could be heard all the way back to his home. *~* Back to Trinity-  
  
Trinity was training with Sailor Pluto. Ever since she figured out how to transform she has been strengthening her skills. She has come a long way. She now had enough power to destroy any of the scouts, except Serena and Neko if she wanted to. Pluto stopped moving and listened.  
"Trinity, get inside!" Pluto said. She could hear the screams of Trunks.  
"Why?" Trinity asked.  
"Just do it!" Pluto said. Trinity walked inside. Pluto looked towards the screams. 'No, this can't be. She can't have been taken. We need her!' Pluto thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Whoa. This was my longest ever chapter so far. What does the *again* part mean? I honestly have no clue at this point. It just fit. I have an idea of what it will be, but i'm still developing it. And Trinity is going to be playing a bigger part in the ongoing chapters. Serena will also. Neko's capture is going to be a big blow for the war to come. R&R plz! 


	6. Without me!

Yeah, I guess I'm back. I kinda stopped writing all together, heh. So, now I'm back. I have a new fic in the works too, an X-Men:Evolution one. Kinda got this new thing for Rogue/Remy pairins..yeah… So, im back. Funny thing here. Darien was sposed to be courted to Neko, but that didn work out,so..Then he was gonna be courted to Trista. =-) okies? Lol. So, yeah. Thanxs to the people who reviewed..heh, the three people that reviewed. Ha ha.

*~*

"Bring her over to me." A dark voice said. The man, Mordred, brought Neko over to the figure. Mordred laid Neko on the floor a few feet in front of the figure. The person walked into the light. The person lowered the hood conceiling its face and lowered down to Neko. He smiled, and waved a hand over her body. She dissapered. 

            "Lord, where did you send her?" Mordred asked.

            'Where else? I sent her to the Royal Bed Chamber." He said, with a ting of annoyance in his voice.

            "Yes, Lord-"

*~* The girls

            "DARIEN?!? HE SHOULD BE DROOLING IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION RIGHT NOW!" Raye screamed. The cats flinched.

            "We are sorry to say, Raye, but Darien has come into this dimension. And, apparently some way he got some power. I don't know how, but he did. He's now one powerful man, maybe more powerful then Galaxia( I THINK that's her name..Stupid ppl didn't air Sailor Stars ova he-uh in USA)." Serena shuddered. 

            "But, we can beat him, right? I mean, I can transform into Cosmos (taking a wild guess at the spilling of that, ha)  if I need to, right? No problem, eh?" Serena said. 

            "Not exactly. This relm is different from our own. Cosmos and Chaos doesn't exist in this realm. Therefor, neither does that transformation. There is a way for you to exceed into a different level, but I'm afraid you'll have to die first." Luna said.

            "No thank you!" Serena gasped.

*~* Yeah, back to Mordred 

            "My Lord, there is something I must tell you. The new kid, Darien, he has been stalking me." Mordred whispered.

            "Him? Stalk YOU?! Well..I give you premision to smack him around a bit, but if you can excuse me, I have, uh, some business to attend to." Lord Nicoli said(Yeah, Nicoli, u got issue wit it den do a 360 and kiss mah ass). Lord N strolled into his room and slammed the door. Mordred sweat dropped and walked away.

*~* Mordy's room

            "Say my name, bitch!" mordy screamed. Neko just looked at him. Then she smacked him upside the head.

            "Who the hell you think yo' talking to,BOY?! Shut the hell up!" Neko said. Mordy just looked shocked.

*~*

            "Trinity, we need to get Neko back. You're strong enough to do it on your own. All you need to do is-" Pluto said, before Trinity interrupted.

            "I can't do it by myself. I don't have the power. Even though you say I do, I don't." Trinity said. She looked at Pluto with tears runnin down her cheaks. "I just can't." Trinity got up and walked into her room, shutting and locking the door. Pluto sighed, worried out of her mind. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

*~*

Yeah, I decided to start back slow. I kinda need to remember the plot, I guess. Ah well. R&R if u actually read this garbage..i cant believe I won an award..GAH*scold 9th grade teachers for being dumb* Tootles!


End file.
